Kingdom Hearts: Power of Light
by Parisa01
Summary: Enya and Caelum go through their Mark of Mastery just like their sister and brother did 10 years ago. But only Enya passes. She joins Sora, Donald and Goofy to save the worlds from darkness as Caelum tries to prove himself. He tried to clears his heart but he is falling deeper into the darkness. Will Enya be able to save him and the worlds? Or will his heart be lost in darkness?


This is not much of a romantic story; it's a story which focuses on how important friendship is no matter what. I own nothing but my OCs! Story will be like Birth by Sleep but also retains its actual storyline. Will contain swearing too, you have been warned. Whoever you want to pair Enya or Caelum with let me know in the comments! Great news people, I've started university again. So due to the work load I'll be getting I'll be updating less often unfortunately!

* * *

 **Kingdom Hearts: Power of Light**

 **Name: Enya (means fire)**

 **Age: 15**

 **Height: 5ft 9in**

 **Family: Aqua (Older sister)**

 **Best friend: Caelum**

 **Appearance: Fair skin, blue short hair, mostly parted to the right, she has heterochromia with her right eye being green and her left eye blue, rosy cheeks and plump lips and she a large dry scar on her right arm which she covers with a bandage.**

 **Personality: Kind, courageous, enthusiastic, passionate, strong willed, reliable, intelligent, stubborn, confident, clumsy, hot tempered, overemotional, overprotective, strict, impulsive, cheeky and reckless.**

 **Usual attire of clothes: Red tank top, orange sleeveless hoodie, black shorts, knee length black socks and red trainers. She wears black fingerless gloves, a black choker and golden hoop earrings.**

 **Keyblade and fighting style: Blazing Flame is a Keyblade which looks like Aqua's Radiantcrest, but is bright red, orange and gold in colour, with a design of bright red and orange flames at the shaft and teeth of the Keyblade, with the handle being a simple gold colour. The keychain is a red Wayfinder made by her sister. As she grew up, her fighting style became like her sister's and she is more balanced in terms of strength, agility, speed and range. She wishes to someday find Eraqus's Keyblade and inherit it, to commemorate his memory. She was trained by Master Eraqus and Aqua.**

* * *

 **Name: Caelum (means heaven/Sky)**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 5ft 7in**

 **Family: Terra (Older brother)**

 **Best friend: Enya**

 **Appearance: Slightly tanned skin, brown hair, which reaches the base of his neck styled in messy vertical spikes, and bangs which frame his face and green eyes.**

 **Personality: Calm, cool, kind, protective, strong willed, stubborn, over trusting, reckless, smug, irresponsible and overprotective. He fears defeat and has a strong desire to become stronger.**

 **Usual attire of clothes: Black sleeveless jacket, white t-shirt, dark blue boyfriend jeans and black trainers.**

 **Keyblade and fighting style: Endless Sky is a Keyblade which is light blue, white and silver in colour, the shaft being silver, the design of wind being white and light blue along the shaft and at the teeth, with a simplistic handle. The keychain attached is a light blue Wayfinder made by Aqua. His attacks are quick but have a high damage. He is more powerful than Enya too. He was trained by Terra and Master Eraqus.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Mark of Mastery**

Today was a special day for both Enya and Caelum; it was their Mark of Master Exam. They were to take this exam in the Mysterious Tower, with Master Yen Sid as a witness. Today was a day which they have been looking forward to for so long. 10 years ago, they watched their siblings take their exam, and today was the day they were going to take theirs. Since they were children, they've wished to become strong Keyblade Masters. Both were skilled with the Keyblade, even after the destruction of their world and growing up through the destruction of another, their eagerness to keep fighting became stronger. The thing which fuelled their desire to become Keyblade Masters, was to find and rescue Aqua, Terra and Ventus. They both knew fully well what happened and who was behind this. Caelum wanted vengeance for what he did to Terra, yet Enya wanted to make sure Master Eraqus's death did not go in vain.

Enya sat in front of a mirror in a spare room, of the Mysterious Tower. She had just finished brushing her hair and noticed something, something which made her feel both happy yet sad. If it wasn't for her mismatched eyes, she would have looked exactly like her older sister. The blue haired teen brushed her hair to the left and covered her right eye.

"I look so like you, but you and I are not the same…" She mumbled in her silvery high pitched voice. Enya uncovered her eye and brushed her hair back to the way it was. She put the brush on the table and stood up. The young woman took out a red Wayfinder from her pocket and smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'll find a way to save you, that's my promise. Wish me luck on my exam, I love you…" Enya kissed the Wayfinder as a tear fell down her cheek.

Enya opened the door and walked out of the room. She suddenly slipped from some water the magic brooms dropped.

"My ass!" She growled and rubbed her bottom whilst groaning with pain.

"Look, you're slipping and the exam hasn't even started." She heard her best friend's deep voice. The girl looked up to see him standing in front of her, with a smirk on his face and offering to help her up. "As clumsy as ever, huh?"

"Oh shut up!" She countered back and jumped up quickly. His hand returned to his side and she glared at him. "Just you watch, I'm gonna be Master Enya!"

"Still competitive and confident as ever." He stated. "Just to let you know I've been training extra hard."

"What do you think I've been doing the past few year, you smug asshole?!" She exclaimed.

"Whatever, Enya. Come on let's get going." He flicked her forehead and started walking. She punched his shoulder and followed by his side. "Haha, that didn't hurt."

"I wasn't trying to!" She pouted whilst crossing her arms.

Enya and Caelum stood in front of Yen Sid and listened to the instructions of the exam. It was split in 2 parts; first is to defeat as many attacking orbs as possible using magic and attacks, and the last part to fight each other. Both Keyblade wielders passed the first part with flying colours.

The 2 best friends stood opposite each other with their weapons in hand and stared at each other. The blue haired teen grinned and giggled.

"Don't go easy on me cuz I'm a girl, you got that?" Caelum couldn't help but smirk at this.

"I'll try." He stated.

"Ready…. Begin!" Yen Sid exclaimed.

They ran towards each other and swung their Keyblades against each other. Their weapons collided with each other and he used his strength against her by trying to push her back. But she smirked at this; what a show off. She used all her strength to push him back and ran at him quickly. They began to fight each other and it was obvious that Caelum was struggling. She was pushed away from his counter attack and she ran quickly towards him, ready to swing her Keyblade. Caelum's Keyblade and arm was covered with a darkness which gave him strength. He swung his Keyblade towards her and she managed to pull away as quickly as she could. It was such a strong swing that she felt the wind. Enya did a backflip and charged towards him.

After a few minutes, Yen Sid commanded them to stop fighting and they did so. Enya and Caelum stood next to each other in front of Yen Sid.

"Enya, Caelum, you both performed extremely well. I have come to a decision. Enya, you have shown the Mark of Mastery, congratulations." The blue haired teen gasped at this as she felt her eyes tear up. "Caelum, you failed to keep the darkness in check." His eyes widened at this and he gasped with shock. "But there is a chance. You know what to do."

"Caelum…" Enya turned to him and he glanced at her.

The brown haired teen stormed off out of the room and she was about to follow him.

"Master Enya…" She stopped and turned to the wise man. "Caelum will be fine. I assigned him a task and its time I will tell you what your task is."

"Task?" She asked.

"The worlds are in grave danger. There are Heartless invading, trying to look for all the worlds keyholes. King Mickey is off to look for answers and you must look for a boy with a Keyblade." Her eyebrows furrowed together.

"There's another person with a Keyblade?" She asked.

"It seems so, I predict he may be in either Hollow Bastion or Traverse Town." Yen Sid stated. "Caelum will investigate too, that's his second chance. If he's able to save the worlds, then he will become a Master."

"I understand, I won't let you down, Master Yen Sid." He smiled at this with a nod.

"So much like your sister, Master Enya." He stated and she smiled back.

She exited the room and began running down the stairs. She wanted to go with Caelum and help him get the Mark of Mastery. He was her best friend and was always there to help her. Now it was her turn to help him.

"An adventure with Caelum! That sounds awesome!" Enya excitedly exclaimed to herself.

She got outside and saw Caelum standing there in the distance.

"Caelum!" She called and ran up to him with a grin. He turned to her with a face of annoyance and disappointment. "We can go on an adventure together! Wouldn't it be fun?"

"I'm going alone." Her grin quickly disappeared when he said that. "I have to prove myself to be a Master. You're only going to hold me back."

"But Caelum…" She placed her hand on her chest. "I want to help you."

"I have to do this alone, Enya." He stated and she looked down. His eyes softened when he saw her sad.

"But I want to go with you, Caelum." She pouted.

"I'm sorry Enya, but I'm going alone." He repeated himself and placed his hand on her head. "Don't worry about me, I'll be alright. Promise."

"Alright…" She mumbled.

"Don't worry, okay." He kissed her head and she nodded. "Come on, give me a smile."

"I don't wanna." She pouted whilst crossing her arms.

"Come onnnnn." He said in a sing song voice. "One smile before I go please!" He held up his index finger with a cheesy grin. She huffed and smiled.

"Happy now?" She asked.

"Oh come on! That was forced." Caelum stated. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you a joke."

"Oh god, one of your jokes? Someone strike me with lightning." She rolled her eyes.

"No, this one's good!" He assured her. "Wanna hear a joke about paper?"

"Sure." Enya shrugged.

"Never mind, it's tearable." The brown haired teen roared in laughter. His best friend however, stood there with an uncomfortable smile and her eyebrow twitched.

"Did Terra tell you that joke?" She asked and he nodded. "And you still remembered it? Whenever he told us that, Aqua and I would cringe at it."

"Hey it's a funny joke." He said and she smiled sweetly. "There's that smile. Now I can leave."

"You're an idiot." Enya stated whilst poking his head.

"I may be an idiot, but at least I'm not stupid." He smiled and she face palmed whilst sighing.

Caelum summoned his Keyblade and threw it up in the air. His Keyblade Glider came back down and he hopped onto it. The Glider flew up and he turned to her with a wide grin and waved.

"See ya later, alligator!" He yelled and flew off.

"I swear that boy is so stupid." Enya mumbled to herself whilst crossing her arms. Then her smile dropped as her heart began to ache. "I hope he'll be alright on his own…"


End file.
